The Marauders Legacy
by CHM13
Summary: Because my summary is so long, it is at the top of the first chapter! Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Joanne Rowling, at least, I wasn't last time I checked, and no matter how hard I try, I am not a metamorphmagus like the amazing Nymphadora Tonks. :D
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders Legacy

Summary: James Sirius Potter and his four friends have unknowingly become part of a very important part of Hogwarts history. When McGonagall speaks to Harry and Ginny Potter about James' behaviour at Hogwarts and James listens in, James discovers something about both sides of his family. His grandfather and his friends, and his uncles, are the biggest troublemakers in the entire history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, better not let them down then. :D Pairings are mentioned in first chapter I think! X

James had just said goodbye to his mother and father, and escorted his younger sister and brother onto the train, the Hogwarts Express. Albus was in 5th year, Lily was in 3rd. He himself was in 6th. He let his siblings find their own friends, while he searched the train carriages for someone from his own circle of friends. In his little group there was himself, James Sirius Potter, Samuel Lycerius and Tyler Cicero Wood, or 'The Twins' as they are more commonly known, and Jack Tiberius Bones.

He walked down the train looking in the compartments for his friends, when he looked into a compartment to his left, and there she was.

Ella Shaw, a 6th year Gryffindor, like himself, who, no matter how hard he tried would not go out with him.

"If I could just persuade her, then maybe she'll agree to go with me the Room of Requirement. Or perhaps down to Hogsmeade on the first trip of the year. Or maybe-"he was stopped mid thought by the arrival of the twins, Sam and Ty.

"James! How you been man?" asked Sam, but before James could reply, Ty looked into the compartment o his right and saw Ella Shaw and her friends, one of which was his girlfriend Clare Bones. He waved to Clare and said "He won't answer; he's in Ellaland, thinking up some scheme to get her to go out with him!" He then nodded towards the compartment and the two brothers tried (and failed) to keep themselves from laughing.

James promptly hexed them, so Sam had random mice tails all over his face, and Ty had eyes on the side of his head like a horse instead on his face like they should be. Both saw the other, laughed, then screamed about their own disfigurement.

James was properly chuckling by this point and ran, very speedily as he was the fastest out of the three present friends, all the way to the first free compartment he could find.

He then summoned his bag and trunk as he realised in is haste to get away from the furious twins, he had left them behind. Meanwhile, still in shock from the hex, Sam and Ty noticed James bags lifting themselves to about waist height and gliding down the corridor of the train.

"James must have summoned them!" noted Sam.

"Well don't just stand there, you idiot, follow them!" shouted Ty, and they both chased the travelling bags.

HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPH


	2. Chapter 2

_(a/n) Hey Guys! I just want to say thank you for the awesome response this story has had. Love you guys, and would love you more if you reviewed! Cyber Cookies all around ! :D_

The Marauders' Legacy Chapter Two

"You do realise that I am going to murder him, right?" said Sam furiously.

"Not if I kill him first bro!" Ty puffed back' they must have ran almost the entire length of the train, knocking at least four people over and receiving huge hoots of laughter from others. The Twins did not like being laughed at.

Finally the enchanted luggage stopped mid air and slid sideways into an open compartment. The twins barrelled in and they both tackled a sniggering James to the floor. The twins punched him in the chest and stomach a few times and let him up.

"Now turn us back." They both said in that creepy, monotone synchronised way that really freaked most people out, including James.

"Alright! Alright!" he said. He took one last look at the hexes he had just used, smiled and uttered the counter curse.

"Never do that to us again Jamie! That was horrible. You can do it to Smith though, horrible little-"

"Now now , Tyler, no foul language here." The boys turned around and spotted the fourth member of their little group, Jack Bones. His sister was Ty's girlfriend, Clare. (A/N I will probably do a one shot on how Jack takes the fact that his best friend is dating his sister...)

They all stood up and hugged him, he had been away during the summer, at a summer job for the ministry. Jack was top of the class at almost everything, but he hated Potions and Herbology, so he didn't try too hard to be top of them classes. He wanted to be an Auror and he really wanted to get a job working for James' father, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was trying really hard, and Mr. Potter had even said he might be in for a job at the Auror Office when he was older. Jack and Ty however, wanted to be apprentices at the wand shop, Ollivanders. James, well, James had no idea what he wanted to do in life. That was all they needed to know.

The four friends were the biggest troublemakers in the current Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the third set of massive troublemakers, well, that wasn't surprising, as James, the leader of the group, was related to the other two, The Marauders', which he didn't actually know exist, he had only heard tales, and the Weasley Twins, his uncles, before his Uncle Fred was killed by Bella Lestrange in the Second Wizarding War.

Yes, James did not know who, or exactly what the Marauders were, but, as things often do at Hogwarts, he was about to learn it. And how better to find out, than when he was spying on his parents talking with the Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

-TIME-SKIP-

The Sorting hat had sung its song, sorted the first years into their new houses, and they had all eaten huge amounts of the feast. James was sat with Jack, Sam, Ty and their girlfriends and Ella, and his cousins Rose and Hugo, and his little sister, Lily-Luna. His brother Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, but not many bothered about the old feud anymore, it had died off when Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, and it was only a few students in Slytherin and Gryffindor that hated each other because of the old battle.

James was eating his fourth helping of treacle tart, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the Headmistress. He quickly swallowed his food, and said "Good evening Professor. Can I help you?" he put an innocent mask on his face.

"Potter, I just want to inform you that I am having a Parent-Teacher meeting tonight with your parents. After I am done, if there is something they wish to talk to you about, I will call the Head Boy, and he will escort you to my office." She said in her authoritative Scottish tone, and walked off back to the Teachers table.

"Oooh! Jamie's in trouble! Jamie's in trouble!"teased Rose. Sometimes, they let her in on some of the pranks they did, to get her opinion. She was a year younger than him, but she still knew more stuff about magic and pranks than all four of them put together. That was probably because she spent a lot of time being taught by Uncle George on how to do pranks without people knowing its you, and she knew where every secret passage was in the entire castle before she had even set foot there.

He laughed at his cousin trying to embarrass him and said "Rosie Posie, do you have any Extendable Ears that we could possibly borrow tonight, for a completely unrelated matter?" he used his old name that he used to call her when she was four and he was five.

She laughed "I have one pair, but you have to tell me all about this completely unrelated matter afterwards." She sighed. James nodded, eager to listen in on what his parents were _already _being called in about.

"Fine, but don't let Alfred near them this time. _Accio!_" Alfred was James's owl, who really like to chew on things like Extendable Ears, shoes, chairs. Anything he could get his beak on.

"Thank you Rose! Thank you so much! You're the best cousin ever!" which earned a smack on the head from Hugo.

END OF CHAPTER TWO !


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N) Woo! Another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with homework etc. And I'm cursed with the dreaded writer's block. But thanks to those who have followed/reviewed. You're awesome! Also, how many of you have read the Maximum Ride books? I've read the first three but can't find The Final Warning anywhere... xox**_

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" asked Jack. The three other heads nodded. The plan was as followed:

1) James would ask the Room of Requirement for a room that had a secret door that led into the Headmistress' Office and no one could enter the Room

2) Jack would listen in and jot down anything important letting James listen too

3) Sam and Ty would keep watch outside both the Office and the Room of Requirement.

All in all, they were prepared for the meeting. But not for what they would learn.

"Let's go boys." grinned James. Sam, Ty and Jack smiled as well. Sam and Ty went to their look out posts, and James and Jack walked up to the seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement.

James walked past it three times, thinking of what he required the Room to be. When he opened his eyes, a door slowly appeared.

"Perfect." Said Jack, opening the door to reveal a door, a sofa for them to sit on whilst listening and a key, which they guessed worked on the Room's main door. "When do they get here?"

James checked the watch he got for his OWLs, the one that did belong to Fabian Prewett, then his father, now him. "Should be any minute now. I'm slightly nervous. I haven't done anything that bad, have I?"he said, more to himself than Jack.

"I guess we'll find out, shall we?" Jack shrugged.

James nodded and slipped the Extendable Ear under the door, holding onto the other. The two boys waited for a few minutes, when finally voices were heard.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. Thank you for coming to see me, I realise this must be quite confusing for you." said McGonagall calmly.

"Yes, it is quite confusing, but its alright Professor." replied Harry.

"Don't call me Professor, call me Minerva." she replied. "Okay. The reason I've asked you here is because of James."

"I assumed as much." said Ginny.

"Indeed. It seems he has the family trait of being a troublemaker. From both sides."

James' was confused, he didn't know of any troublemakers on his father's side of the family.

"Obviously, with Fred and George, they weren't quite as bad, but the Marauders? It seems like he is following in his namesakes' footsteps. James and Sirius were the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen, and I can only hope that James isn't becoming the third, or even overtaking them entirely. He obviously isn't alone, I will be talking to the parents of Samuel and Tyler Wood, and of Jack Bones. I have brought you into the school however, as James is seen by the other students if Hogwarts as the ringleader. Please talk to him about his pranking and general mischief, as if he continues down the road he is travelling down, he'll fail his exams."

"Of course Minerva. We didn't realise the extent that his pranking had got to. I'm sorry." said Harry.

"I'll send him a Howler." Suggested Ginny.

Movement was heard inside the room, and goodbyes were said and the Potters left.

Back in the Room of Requirement, James and Jack were sat in stunned into silence.

"Um, James, did you know that your Granddad and his best mates were the freaking Marauders?!"asked Jack incredulously.

"No, but don't you see? This is awesome! Wait until we tell Sam and Ty!"he said, grinning. Of course, even while in shock, Jack had written everything down that was said.

"Now I get why they didn't tell you." said Jack, too low for James to hear.

[END OF CHAPTER THREE]

_**A/N How was that? Crappy? Awesome? Reviews are loved, even if they just say 'I hate your writing and I think you should go die in a hole'. Woo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N) Hi guys, today I am just going to upload a few short chapters, they are about one page each, but there are a few, are unbeta'd and written at one in the morning. So yeah, if it is absolute crap, tell me. If it isn't, also tell me. I love reading the reviews so here's a thanks to **Dawn Elliot, Jily-Hinny-Always and The Cornish Pixies **for reviewing, and to everyone who has followed this story. I would name you all, but my computer is being idiotic and it's really irritating. Anyway, I'll be writing and posting the other chapters today, but keep in mind, when I go back to school, in about a week, everything will be hectic again so I probably won't be able to write as much. Anyway, here's the chapter for now x_

"Let me get this straight. Your grandfather and his mates were the Marauders, and your uncles are Fred and George Weasley?"asked Sam, after Jack and James explained everything they overheard.

"Yeah. And that is why I- _we_, have to do them proud. We shall be the newest, the best, most brilliant troublemakers that Hogwarts has ever seen. Seriously, this is amazing!"grinned Jamie enthusiastically.

"So then, what do we call ourselves? I mean, there were the Weasley Twins, and everyone knew who they were, and the Marauders, and from what I've heard, they were some of the most well known people in school back in their day."asked Ty. They thought about it for awhile, often coming up with ideas, but they were quickly shot down.

"How about we use 'the Marauders'? I mean, it is their legacy that we're carrying on." suggested Jack. Each boy looked to the other three members of the group before smirking.

"I think we've found our name."said James. With that, they all walked upstairs to the dorm they shared with two other boys, Alex Finnigan and Rian Thomas, and went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, James gave Rose back the extendable ears. Before he managed to leave, his little cousin managed to grab his arm. "Not so fast. How'd it go? Not kicked out yet?"she grinned.

"No, but some interesting topics were discussed. I can't tell you right now, but maybe one day. For now, my lips are sealed."he smiled apologetically, knowing she hated being kept out of things. "You trying out for quidditch again this year?"

"Yeah, I trained most of the summer, you know that. Still can't believe they made you captain."she grinned. James was a chaser like Rose, but last year was their old captain, Kyle Jordan's last year, so Kyle chose James as captain.

"Well, tryouts date will be posted on the noticeboard soon, yeah?he said. Rose nodded and James headed back to his friends down the table.

"James, did you hear? Someone has hexed that Ravenclaw, Brendan Boot badly enough to be sent to St. Mungo's. He fell down the bloody stairs from sixth floor to the third!"said Jack in a low voice.

"Merlin! How the hell did something like that happen on the first day back?" James said before using a few non-magic curses.

"Really? Boot? But he wouldn't hurt a fly! Who'd want to hurt him?"asked Sam, grabbing a piece of toast and some more pumpkin juice.

"I don't know."James paused. "But we're going to find out."

"Great. Mixed up in something before I've even eaten breakfast yet." Muttered Ty, grabbing the pitcher of pumpkin juice and stealing the latest edition of the Daily Prophet from Jack.

_(A/N) So there we go. I realised the chapter was extremely short, so I combined two. Please feed the Review Monster, he's really hungry x_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) Second chapter for today! Woo! Also, I have just made a new Mortal Instruments forum, if anyone is interested. Basically, its called ' The Baltimore Institute ', so go have a look if you like that kind of thing!**_

Charms was passing exceptionally slowly, so James got out his magic parchment, the one that every student from second year up knew to sneak into lesson. He wrote Jack's password on it as Jack was sat on the other side of the room with his girlfriend, James's cousin Roxanne.

_Jack! Oi! Jack! Talk to me!_

**What?**

_What's Ella's password? I need it..._

**I don't know. Hang on.**

Jack looked up from the parchment and saw him ask Roxanne something. He also saw Roxy smile and roll her eyes, but from what he could see, she was telling Jack.

**Roxy ****says**** it's EllsShaw193, so try that. Next time, ask Sam. Now piss off.**

_THANK YOU JACK! AND TELL ROX THANKS!_

**:D**

James muttered the incantation that cleared the parchment and neatly wrote ' EllsShaw193' onto the top of the page.

_Ella, you there?_

**Yes. Who is this? If that's you Cara, I'll hex off your eyebrows again.**

_No, it's not Cara. :)_

**Then who are you?**

_A friend. A friend who is currently listening to Flitwick witter on about the 'Avus' charm._

**Ha ha. Now tell me.**

_If I tell you who I am, will you come with me to Hogsmeade on the next visit?_

**No. It's you Potter, isn't it?**

_:)_

**Piss off my parchment! How'd you get my password?**

_You share a room with my cousin, Roxy._

**Thanks, I'll make sure to murder her as she sleeps. And I'm changing my password as soon as you go away.**

_It's fine. I'll just find it again. One day you'll say yes Shaw. One day. And I totally just realised how creepy that sounded. Sorry. :)_

**:D. Now fuck off, okay?**

_:|_

And with that, he signed out, happy that he at least made her smile.

(A/N) Second chapter for today. If I have enough time, I'll post one more :D Review Monster is still starving...


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Here we go. The last chapter for today, I think, unless suddenly have a burst of inspiration. Or I don't be too lazy. **

"Anyone heard anything more about Boot?"asked James, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Jack and Sam shook their heads. Ty was off snogging his girlfriend in one of Hogwarts many broom cupboards.

"It's unsettling. Knowing that someone in the castle knows something but isn't saying anything. " sighed Sam.

"I know. And the Professors are doing all they can to stop it from leaking to the Prophet. Doubt it though, with how fast Hogwarts gossip spreads." replied James.

"I will be sorted out soon anyway, apparently the Aurors are questioning people. Your uncle Ron's on the case."

"Sam, where are you finding all this info? You're like Lily, a bloody big gossip queen." muttered James. Jack and he started laughing which made Sam shove off their chairs and onto the floor.

"Ow."grumbled James. He was still grinning though, so it didn't achieve the desired effect.

"Oh shut up." said Ty, walking in and sitting on the sofa next to his twin.

The boys sat in the common room and laughed, plotted planned and schemed. How interesting shall this year be? Immensely.

**(A/N) Just a quick question, do any of you read Mortal Instruments? **


End file.
